Kel'Thuzad Arowak
Data Personal Information Age:28 Race/Species:Rattatakari Languages:Rattatakari, Basic Homeworld:Rattatak Faction:Neutral Profession:Possibly Jedi Clan:Arowak Horde Appearance Height:''6,7 ''Weight:''180 ''Skin Color:''Pallid ''Eye Color:''Blue ''Physical Deformities:''None ''Physical Appearance:''Face Etched with the knowledge of many battles. ''Scars:''None ''Internal Damage:Broken Arms Psychological Profile '''Goals and Aspirations:'To become one of the strongest Force Users 'Phobias:'Afraid of Loosing 'Personality:'Former Sado-Masochist Equipment/Vehicles ''Weapons:''Dual Wields hooked sabers ''Starship:''The La Petite Mort ''Starship Make:''Rihkxyrk Assault Fighter Force Powers ''Dark Lightning:''Power level 3 ''Drain:''Power Level 3 ''Rage:''Power Level 1 ''Grip:''Power Level 2 ''Light Heal:''Power Level 0 ''Mind Trick:''Power Level 0 ''Protect:''Power Level 0 ''Absorb:''Power Level 0 ''Neutral: Push:''Power Level 3 ''Pull:''Power Level 1 ''Speed:''Power Level 2 ''Jump:''Power Level 3 ''Sense:''Power Level 3 ''Saber Skills Attack:''Form Jar'Kai ''Defense:''Form Jar'Kai ''Throw:''Power Level 0 ''Force Perks Future Vision Force Skeleton Red Lightning Biography Early Years Kel'Thuzad was born on the planet Rattatak, in the middle of a brutal conflict between tribes. His father, Khan Arowak, was the leader of his Tribe and was in a territory dispute with a rival tribe. They have been conflicting for centuries over this piece of land, neither side giving up as both of them kept pumping out warriors as fast as they were loosing them. At age 5 Kel was inducted into his Tribe's youngling Fight Academy, to learn the basics of hand to hand combat, Sword Play, and using Blasters, a relatively new technology to the Rattataki's, Kel was at the top of all of his classes, excelling in everything, and soon was appointed a private tutor, who taught him the more advanced moves of the Rattataki younglings and even some special moves unknown to most of them. Kel kept training in this school until his coming age of 13, where he would be inducted into the Teenage Fight Academy. Teenage Years When Kel was inducted into the Teenage Fight academy, it was much like his previous year, excelling in everything, but this time instead of a private tudor, Kel skipped right ahead into the Adult Fight Academy, Kel'Thuzad got his Masochistic personality, when he had Muscle Maggots injected into him as the final stage of graduation, he said,quote, "Enjoyed it and wished it would of lasted longer", after his graduation he became the first Teenager to lead a squad against the rival tribe, He has learned everything he needed to know, from Blaster tech, to improved forms of Teras Kasi, and even modifying blasters. Kel's squad would be known around Rattatak as the Flames of Hell. A fearsome Assault and Guerrilla warfare squad. With the help of Kel's squad, his tribe finally won over the land, and wiped the opposing tribe from the face of the planet, for a time, Kel's tribe ruled over the Rattatak world, until the Ventresses's came and wiped all of his tribe out, leaving only him, and him alone, alive, he wanted, he needed, payback. Induction Into the Sith Kel'Thuzad was in a prison, rotting away and having daily torture sessions, which would explain all the scars across his entire body, until a Dark Jedi Master looking for recruits, Came upon him, Kel'Thuzad has been force sensitive his whole life and could sense things before they happened a few hours later, and acting upon what his visions told him, the Sith Master saw his large midichlorian count and took him to the Academy on Xiost, where he would learn the ways of the force. Sith Academy Kel'Thuzad was taught alot of things about the sith teachings, code, and force using. He was trained by some members of the collection with a few other initates to learn Core Sith forcepowers such as Grip, Lightning, Drain, and how to enrage yourself to become stronger and faster. He also learned the code, which would become what he acted his life upon, and saber combat, which he was proficent at since he was a great blademaster on Rattatak. Kel'thuzad was tooken in by a sith assassin, who taught him all about cunning, deception, and the art of the silent kill, He also learned how to Cloak his aura from others, so other sith and jedi would underestimate his power. Later on, Kel'Thuzad's master was killed by a sith named Tendrone, so he was reverted to Sith initate once again, and was looking for a new master. Sith Abandonment When the sith raided the rift academy, they failed and their Leader, Lord Augustus, Died in the raid with Jedi Master Sebastian Ocoun, Kel, like the other sith, explored the galaxy until a new leader was apposed, Darth Apocalypse, upon Kel'Thuzad's return, Apocalypse Tortured him and branded his initials into his back, and threw him into the dungeons, to rot for the rest of his life, then the jedi unsucessfully raided the Sith Academy, and Kel broke out amidst the conflict, and flew off to an unknown planet, so he could train himself to become stronger than he ever was. Converting to Jedi Kel Arrived on a snowy planet and stayed there for some time, Even helping out some initates from letting their buddy die from frostbite, discovering that he could use his lightning for heating up as well as destroying. He trained on this planet for some time, pushing the heads off snowmen and he even learned he could generate enough force to push down large rooted trees. The Taun Tauns were good practice for his draining, going as far as killing 1 for he was overpowering his drain. Sebastian Confronted him after a masked man basically destroyed Tendrone and told Kel that the jedi have knowledge that he seeked. Wary of this offer, but looking to gain more insight, Kel accepted and is now on his way to the jedi academy to learn of their ways, who knows if he'll stay or leave to explore the galaxy some more. The Selective Kel'Thuzad, after leaving the Jedi Academy for the first time, came upon Lord Foxerian Martin who had named him Guardian of the Force, along with this new title Kel'thuzad was to travel alongside Tiphani Vara and Brad Hale, balancing out the galaxy so that it could not be destroyed. They have destroyed most of the Hegans in the Jedi Academy due to a new virus accumulated by sith beast, it has affected Advent as well as many other jedi, leaving them to Foxerians will. Kel'thuzad escaped with Brad Hale, leaving his ship in the process. Kel'Thuzad would soon recover his ship, so he may travel on his own. Joining the Jedi Kel'Thuzad was told by Sebastian to leave the academy, for his Dark Side Aura was interrupting the students, months later, Kel'thuzad has returned to the academy, his aura recently grayed out as his sadism and masochism has sided off, Kel'thuzad can now control those emotions and does not want any part in any of them anymore, Kel'thuzad hopes that Sebastian Ocoun or another Jedi Master will let him be a part of this Sect of Force Users.